


Don't Bother Me

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Thor could be a fun brother, or really annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your cuddling with Loki. Thor has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bother Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Don't Bother Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981877) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



You and Loki were cuddled under his heavy blanket after a night of romantic passion. No one had seen you and him sneak into the palace after skinny dipping, nor had they noticed the way the two of you had been all over each other all night. Sneaking around was half the fun. You knew well, because you two had been doing it for months.

This morning was nice. You normally had errands to run and Loki had royal business to do, before you could see each other in the evenings, but Loki managed to get you the day off and he was just going to stay in bed, holding onto you. You absolutely loved it, your head on his chest, and his arm around you.

“This is perfect.” You whispered. You weren’t looking at him, but you knew he was smiling. You felt his hand rub your back. Your eyes started to drift closed again as a loud pounding made you jump and sit up in bed, holding the blanket against your chest. Loki set up, bare chest, and looked at the door.

“Brother!” You heard Thor call. “Brother, are you in there?”

“What do you want?” Loki said. Luckily, he had locked the door last night, because he knew how his brother didn’t believe in privacy. And he wanted no one else seeing you the way he got to see you.

“Let’s go spar!” He called. “Lady Sif doesn’t want to and it’s a nice day! Or let’s go take our horses for a ride in the country and see some of the surrounding villages.” Loki closed his eyes and sighed. “Brother! I’m so bored!”

“Go away you big oaf!” Loki called back, pulling you close to him and laying back down. “I’m trying to sleep!”

“But brother!” Thor whined like an overgrown toddler. “I used to sit for countless hours while you did magic tricks!”

“I said, go away!” Loki called back. He turned onto his side and started kissing the ticklish area where your shoulder met your neck. You bit your lip to keep from making a noise, in case Thor was still there, but soon, a giggle slipped past your lips. Loki smiled.

“Oh…” You heard Thor say. “I, uh, I’ll just go find one of the Warrior’s Three.” He said. You could hear his footsteps as he quickly left. You laughed loudly then, making Loki smile.

“You’re so mean.” You said. He laughed and hooked a finger under your chin.

“But I can be so good for you.” He said before gently kissing you. And together, you enjoyed the morning together, but you didn’t do much sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> So, was that good :D


End file.
